


Spin the Bottle

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles and Fics from 12/12 - 02/13 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP as children, having to kiss in a game of spin the bottle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so creative with my titles.

The game: spin the bottle.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and man, you so were down for that.

You were actually really down for that because that meant you had a chance at smooching Egbert. You had calculated all the factors that would lead to John kisses perfectly, with a little help from Lil’ Hal, of course.

You went to grab for the bottle in the center of the group, but before you could fucking John himself grabbed the bottle declaring he would go first.

You didn’t show it, but you were actually freaking out. It was more than likely when John spun the bottle that it would land on someone who was not you.

Which meant someone else would be kissing John.

Someone who was not you.

You internally cursed John for being so eager. The chances of the bottle landing on you when he spun it were significantly less than the chances of you spinning the bottle and it landing on him.

John spun away and you sighed as you watched the bottle moved around. It didn’t take long for the bottle to slow to a stop, but when it did-

Holy shit, it was pointing at you.

It took all your focus to not break into a full on grin yet, a small smirk was still present on your face.

"Well, Egbert, I’m waiting." You say and you can see how red his cheeks are getting, wow he is so adorable.

All the others were giggling as John made his way over to you. He straddled your lap and smashed his lips against yours. He put his arms around your shoulders and you rested yours on his waist, and, just, wow. You were kind of not expecting this, but hell, you weren’t complaining. 

You could hear Dave complaining, “gross, dude, that’s my bro,” and Roxy cheering you two on, but everyone else was just muffled giggling as far as you could hear because why would you be focusing on them when you were kissing John?

The kiss felt like it ended as quick as it started, but when John pulled away he was gasping and oh shit, so were you.

"Damn, Egbert, kiss me like that again and I’ll have to lock you up and keep you all for myself," you said, only have joking, but then he did, and wow, it was just as great as the first one.

No one else wants to play any more afterwards and you couldn’t possibly care less because you have a lap full of John and you accopmlished what you wanted to… even if the execution wasn’t exactly how you planned. Maybe Roxy was right when she told you you couldn’t plan everything. Maybe.


End file.
